Some Things Never Change
by Lavender James
Summary: Everyone from Hogwarts (and a few additions) returns for the 10 year reunion. However, evil is in the air when the alumni find they are unable to leave the school. Love triangles emerge as the plot thickens when the captives find there is a mole working
1. The Reunion

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, 

various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, 

Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being 

made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Synopsis:Action/Romance/Comedy-Everyone from Hogwarts returns to their much

beloved school for the 10 year reunion.However, evil is in the air when the alumni 

find they are all unable to leave the school, and there is a mole working in their midst.Love

triangles emerge as the plot thickens to escape before something goes very, very wrong.

Disclaimer:

CHAPTER ONE:THE REUNION

Throughout the Great Hall, the voices of hundreds of bodies echoed back and forth, bouncing of the 

magnificent walls and ceiling.Tapestries of the four houses hung on and the wall and hundreds of 

candles were magically suspended in midair; hanging above the head table was a huge banner that

flashed between the words, Welcome back Hogwarts Alumni! And Hogwart's Class of 2004 7-year reunion.Decorated in it's finest, the Hall was a welcome sight for the masse of students who would be spending the next few days at their beloved school.Sitting up at the staff table was the prim person of Professor McGonagall discussing something with the scowling and slimy Professor Snape.Hagrid, who was already very red, was exploding with laughter, and seated beside him was a very stunned professor Trelawny.And of course right in the middle, was the great and legendary Albus Dumbledore, looking a bit more aged and tired than the last time his former students saw him, but as merry as ever.Below the head table were the four long house tables packed to capacity with old students laughing and greeting one another, all profoundly glad to be back at the old school, and eagerly awaiting the following days' festivities.

Among the crowd, Dr. Hermione Granger, the famous mediwitch who had discovered the incredible potion 

that could save a witch or wizard from the Avada Kedavra spell, was excitedly gossiping with her best friend Kathleen Casanova a popular writer of inspirational books for teen witches.

"Yes that's right, Lauren is Neville's assistant, he brought her along to show her the green

houses here at Hogwarts", explained Hermione.

"Wow, I would never let my boyfriend work with a woman like that!" exclaimed Kathleen.

"Well, honey, that's because you don't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, you know what I mean! She's not exactly what I would call unattractive! And by the way, there 

is absolutely no need to rub in the fact that I am not the hearts desire of any one from the opposite sex."

"Well, once you are you will see what I mean; Neville and I have a very deep understanding and

trust."

"Awwyou and Neville, who would have guessed!It is hopelessly romantic you know, Doctor

falling 

in love with her patient," cooed Kathleen.

"Yes I will admit it was rather sweet," sighed Hermione.

"You guys are so perfect for each other, and it does help that he lost those extra pounds, if it 

wasn't for you I might be trying to have a go with him."

"You most certainly would not be!" Hermione cried.

"Yeah, your right, anyways, I can't imagine him being with anyone but you, Kathleen admitted.

She looked up and a sneer spread over her face as she spoke, "Well, speaking of perfect couples, 

look who it is."

An excited murmur swept around the hall as Draco Malfoy, whose movie posters flanked many a young 

witches wall, arrived arm in arm with his equally impressive model girlfriend Lavender Brown.They 

exchanged a superior glance, then haughtily looked down upon the crowd, eerily reminding Kathleen 

of a king and queen surveying their lowly subjects. 

"Kind of makes you sick doesn't it," she whispered into Hermione's ear.

The two dissolved in to a helpless fit of giggles, with Hermione recovering only long enough to 

smack Neville in the arm after spying him staring longingly at Lavender. 

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," Neville stammered, "dear I was just, umm..."

"Shut it," commanded Hermione. "Here," she said firmly, shoving her glass into his hand."You can

regain my favor by getting me a drink".

"Of course honey," Neville replied, then he sullenly forged his way to the refreshment table.

"Well it's obvious to see who wears the pants in your relationship," sneered Kathleen.

"Oh sod off," retorted Hermione.

***

"Well, would you look at that," murmured Ron Weasley, who was now a law enforcer for the

ministry of magic, as Draco and Lavender walk through the great arched doors leading into the great

hall.

"Yeah the two snobs are perfect for each other," replied Harry Potter.Harry now assumed 

the role of the leading General of M.A.F., the Ministries Armed Forces.

"Hey what's this about!?Lavender was in Gryffindor with us!" exclaimed a very surprised Ron.

"Maybe so, but she was always a bitch to Hermoine."

"That didn't seem to bother you back in 5th year," sneered Ron.

"Yeah well things change.Back then I was young, foolish, and fueled by an undying sex drive.I

didn't realize how badly she upset Hermione," he answered angrily.

"Well while we are on the topic of Hermione, are you ever going to tell her how you feel?She owled 

me saying you hardly talk to her anymore."After seeing Harry stiffen at this, he added, " would 

I be safe to assume that it's because of her and Neville?"

"No you wouldn't.Actually, it just so happens that protecting the entire wizarding world from the

wrath of Voldemort is actually believe it or not very time consuming."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Harry."

"I am not lying to you!" Harry interjected sharply, "Why would I lie to my best friend?"

"Oh, come off it Potter, you're not fooling anyone with that act.I know you kick yourself in the 

ass every single day for letting Hermione Granger slip through your hands.I know you wonder ever

minute of every hour how you could have been so thick, to not notice what you had in front of you 

for seven years until the day someone else did, and I know you use every spare moment of you time

to plan a slow and excruciating demise for our poor friend Neville Longbottom, one that I am sure 

involves, oh, several illegal potions, hot oil, and a transvestite Snape.

"OK fine, quite frankly you are right, it is making me sick seeing them together, and every night 

I do lie awake plotting ways to convince my army that Neville Longbottom, the quiet herbologist,

most be exterminated at once.However, your particular plan is much better than any of mine so 

far.Now what kind of transvestite are we talking about here, "Britney Spears "Hit Me Baby One 

More Time" school girl", or... Madonna "Like a Virgin Bride...?" Harry glanced up to see Ron with 

an odd amused expression on his face, "What?" asked Harry.

"You know, if you weren't my best friend, I'd be very afraid of you right now, and would probably

be contacting Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies as we speak."And with that the two old 

friends began cracking up. 

"Seriously though," gasped Ron, trying to regain composure, "you really should tell her, she 

deserves to know why you're being so cold to her."

"I know, but I can't, once I tell her our entire 17 years of friendship will be gone.It could 

never be the same."

***

As the last few guests arrived, the great doors closed.On cue, Dumbledore stood, cleared

his throat and address his audience.All voices were silenced as the great man began his speech.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is such a great pleasure to see all your smiling faces again. 

For many of you, this is my first time to see you all again after a long, long time, so this would

make it my first opportunity to congratulate you all on your many glorious accomplishments.I must 

say that I don't believe Hogwarts has since turned out such a fine batch of witches and wizards. 

As I look down this list I realize that everyone of you have achieved notable excellence, however

as I know the house elves would run me out of the school if I let their splendid feast go to waste, 

I will only mention a few of the uncountable contributions you all have made to the wizarding 

world.Ladies and Gentleman, in this room, you are all surrounded by doctors who have made 

incredible advances in the magical medical world," all eyes turned to Hermione.Dumbledore smiled 

and continued, "We have professional quidditch players, actors and models who devote their lives to

entertaining us.There are inventors and scientists who have made many and wizards life easier. 

We have known law enforcers and ministry employees, even the head general of the Ministries Armed

Forces," with this Harry sank deep into his chair."Yes my friends, the list goes on and on.I

speak for all of your professors when I say that you have all done far better than any of us could 

have ever dreamed.Be proud of yourselves, you were the class of 2004, and I feel blessed that I

was able to spend seven great years with you."

An uproar of applause swept through the great hall.Dumbledore bowed and sat down; 

instantly, mounds of food covered the golden plates, and everyone eagerly dived in.

Lavender Brown turned to Adrianne Mingea, her best friend and confidant, who also happened

to be a professional Quidditch player for Wales. "You know, that is almost the exact same speech 

he gave at our commencement ceremony," Lavender laughed.

"Oh I can't believe you!Give the old guy a break, he's what like 200 hundred or something?" cried Adrianne.

"Well excuse me! It's not like I am making fun of him!I am just saying the least he could 

have done is wrote a new speech.I mean not everyone has appeared on the cover of 17 Witch Weekly 

issues!And look at Draco, he's starring in 6 magic movies this summer alone," Lavender protested, 

"Oh don't give me that face, I haven't forgotten you, I know you're the first female player to win 

two consecutive Quidditch World Cups, I am your best friend, it's simply my job to remember these

things dahling."

"True, and how I managed to find a best friend in a stuck up snob like you I will never

know," retorted Adrianne.

"I will just ignore that last comment, because I know you didn't mean it." Lavender looked 

down at her plate and instantly a look of disgust covered her usually attractive face, "Ugh!" she

cried! "Look at this junk!I mean come on are they trying to fatten us up like filthy little

pigs!Umm hello! Yeah, I think I'll just take a rain check on the whole Let's All Gain 50 lbs at

One Meal Day, and grab a salad and Evian, thank you!" and with that she very dramatically shoved 

her plate away, jumped up and stormed out of the Great Hall, overturning several goblets in the

process.

With a bemused expression Adrianne looked past the now empty chair and met Draco Malfoy's 

gray eyes, "Any idea where she's going?"

"Nope, no clue, she's your best friend, your supposed to know these things," he answered 

haughtily.

"Well seeing as you're her boyfriend, I just figured you might know," she exclaimed.' 

"Well I don't," he replied coolly, "besides she was blocking my light."

Groaning, Adrianne turned back to her plate, "how on earth do I put up with this?" she 

thought.Shrugging she sighed and began the down the incredible feast that was now growing cold 

in front of her.

***

As she lay awake in the huge four-poster bed up in Gryffindor tower, Lauren Liamria listened

to the even sound of Dr. Granger's breathing.How she loathed the woman.Always hanging on

Neville's arm, always an insufferable know-it-all.Only she didn't know it all.She didn't know 

any of it.And with these last thoughts, a smile spread over the quiet assistant's face, and she

slipped of into a deep dark sleep.

Author's Note:Well how is it so far?I am just about finished with the second chapter so if this 

gets enough reviews it should be up soon.In the next chapter Draco and Lavender will have a big

fight and we will also learn more about the mysterious Lauren Liamria.


	2. Eyes as Dark as Coal

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. 

Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, 

Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being 

made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Synopsis:Action/Romance/Comedy-Everyone from Hogwarts returns to their much

beloved school for the 10 year reunion.However, evil is in the air when the alumni 

find they are all unable to leave the school, and there is a mole working in their midst.

Love triangles emerge as the plot thickens to escape before something goes very, very wrong.

CHAPTER 2: EYES DARKER THAN COAL

The next morning the entire crowd congregated for breakfast.Ron sat between Harry and 

Hermione.On Hermione's other side sat Neville. Next to Neville wasLauren Liamria, keeping to 

herself and looking very uncomfortable.Over at the Slytherin table, Lavender, who had decided she 

would alternate between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, was deep in argument with Draco, over 

which model was skinnier, Patrica Leon, or Samantha Scarlet.

"Draco you must be kidding me!You saw Patrica at that party last month!She was 

permanently station at the buffet table," Lavender agued.

"Yeah, but did you see how many times she went to the witches room!1000 Galleons says she 

threw it all up again!" Draco returned.

"Umm yeah sure, your only defending her because you fancied her during the filming of that 

movie you both did together," Lavender said coolly, "besides, Samantha is one of my best friends in 

the business.Every time we fast, she beats me by like 3 days."

"Whatever Lavender, I really don't care about your stupid little anorexic friends," Draco 

said in his cold drawling voice.

Lavender gasped and started yelling at him for being so insensitive.

Next to Draco, James McCurdy looked across the table at Pansy 

Parkinson and sighed,"Good heavens, how long is this going to last?"

"You're telling me, she is such a spoiled brat, she should be grateful that he pays any 

attention to her at all," Pansy who never quite recovered from her crush on Draco sniffed. " Remind 

me again why are they going out?" she asked.

"Well despite what the press may say about their relationship being just for publicity, I

really do think they actually like each other.It's hard to tell sometimes though." 

He smiled to himself, thinking of the countless time he had caught the two snogging in 

various places, parties, restrooms, even in the carriage on the way to the castle.Of course they 

never knew he was there.As it turns out James McCurdy was actually an animagus, a powerful wizard 

who could turn himself into an animal at will.James's animal was a hawk.It was a talent that

came in quite handy on numerous occasions. 

James was from a small town in northern Wales.He now took on the responsibility running

the family business, a small broomstick manufacturing company, and was always seen wearing a 

pleasant smile. Anyone who ever met James never guessed that he was sorted into Slytherin.He was

much more of a Hufflepuff kind of guy; only a few people had the misfortune of realizing why he was

put in Slytherin...

Next to James sat Crabbe and Goyle, who had quite embarrassingly come out as a couple during

their 7th year.Crabbe was fussing at Goyle, claiming he needed to eat more. In turn, Goyle,tuning

him out, stared longingly at Draco.Finding it impossible to keep a straight face.James excused

himself from the table and departed from the Hall.

***

"Why on earth did I come?" a beautiful young women thought to herself as trudged through the 

halls of Hogwarts."What did I expect?Nobody acknowledged me back then?Why should now be any 

different?"

Her name was Margarita Suarezand as misfortune would have it, Margarita, was turning the corner at

the exact moment James burst though the doors of the Great Hall.With a sickening bang, the two

collided, knocking each other to the ground.James jumped up at once, followed by Margarita, who

was a bit slower to rise.

"I am so sorry...", she began, but was quickly interupted.

"You complete moron!" he screamed.

Stunned beyond words, she jerk up to see the infuriated scowl that covered his face.

"But, I didn't..." she stammered.

"Oh shut up!" he yelled.Then adopting an accent much like her own he mimicked, "Oh, look 

at me! My name is Margarita; I am sooooo damn special since I got to come to Hogwarts later than 

everyone else because I am sooo wonderful.Bow down to me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned, feeling an intense heat rush to her 

face.

"O no, poor little me, why won't anyone ever talk to me?" James continued,"All they do is

ignore me!Maybe I'll just sulk around the castle, like an idiot and trip over any unsuspecting

passerby!" he mocked.

Speechless, Margarita quickly open and closed her mouth.Still finding nothing to say, she 

extended her hand, smacked him hard across the face, and ran off.

She hadn't even gone down two corridors when she smashed into someone else. This time it just 

happened to be Draco Malfoy.

"Whoa hold up!" he exclaimed, "What's the rush senorita?" he sneered. 

He was just about to make a really snide cutting remark, but when he looked down at her 

tear-streaked face, he thought better of it.

"Are you alright?" he heard himself ask.

Her charcoal eyes locked into his and she nodded, before tearing out of his grasp and 

escaping once again.

***

Shrugging, Draco turned and began to walk down the hall.He spotted James McCurdy down the 

passage and decided to inquire about the blacked-eyed woman.

"Hey James!" he called.

"Yeah?" James replied, turning around.

"Did a Spanish-looking girl come rushing down this hall a moment ago?"

"Umm maybe, I don't remember," James answered innocently.

"She looked upset about something, won't tell me what though..." pressed Draco.

"Well let me think for a second... Oh you know what, come to think of it, she did just run 

by here.I wouldn't worry about it though.That girl is always complaining about one thing or

another; drives me crazy," James grumbled.

"You mean you know her?" gasped Draco.

"Yeah, of course I know her.That's Margarita Suarez.Don't you remember during 5th year, 

it was a really big deal?Her dad is some big shot down in Mexico, so she got to come to Hogwarts 

for the first time, even though she was already 15."

Straining his memory, Draco tried to place the beautiful girl.Being unable to, he lied, 

"Oh yeah, now I remember, she was in what, Gryffindor?"

"Close, Ravenclaw," James answered sweetly, knowing very well where all this was going.He 

was very disappointed when Malfoy cut the conversation short.

"Oh yeah that's right," Draco said slowly."Well thanks for all the help; I'll see you 

later."

And before James could answer, Draco was gone.

***

After breakfast, Neville and Hermione were walking back to the Gryffindor common room arm in 

arm.

"Wow it sure is weird being here again after all these years," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah I know, who would have thought that I would finally be able to find a profession I am 

good at and manage to convince a beautiful women that I am worthy of her love," Neville smiled.

"Well, it didn't take too much to convince me of the latter I assure you," she answered 

fondly.

"Wow, I am a lucky man!" he exclaimed.

"Well if you want to see just how lucky you really are, how about you meet me in Filch's 

broom closet in oh, say 30 minutes?" she questioned coyly.

"Oh definitely," he answered with a triumphant grin.

*** 

"Thank you Lauren for coming on such short notice, I am sorry to say I am in quite a rush so 

we don't have much time.Are you all set?" Neville inquired.

"Yes Professor Longbottom, I am really looking forward to seeing these legendary green

houses.I must admit that I am rather envious that you got to study here for so many years," the 

young assistant replied.

"Now Lauren, please call me Neville, and yes I must admit that I was rather appreciative of 

theses old greenhouses back in my school days.Herbology was the only subject I could get by in 

without Hermione's help," he reflected fondly.

"I don't see how that could be, you are such a brilliant teacher," she cooed, placing her 

hand on his arm.

"Oh," he said blushing, "assure you I wasn't back then, I'm still not, but thank you Lauren."

"Well, shall we proceed?" she asked innocently.

"Oh yes of course," he flustered.And the two disappeared inside the tropical paradise of 

the Hogwarts greenhouses. 

***

Author's Note:Alright well that's all for now!And yes, I steal the name Samantha Scarlet from 

everyone's favorite player in the game Clue. Please review and if everyone seems to like it 

then I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I am always open to suggestions about where you 

think the story should go.


End file.
